


sister dear

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bedrooms, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choking, Codependency, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Parents, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Drugging, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fear, French Kissing, Gaslighting, Groping, Incest, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Killing, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Little Brothers, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Family, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Happy, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Protective Older Brothers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Harem, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Scarification, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Somnophilia, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Toxic Relationship, Twincest, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Watching Someone Sleep, Yandere, but it's the older brother/s instead, im sorry, in which females can lactate even if theyre not preggers, like. really slow burn, somewhat slow burn, sorry not sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [[ TEMPORARY HIATUS -- CHAPTERS ARE CURRENTLY BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN ]]the rivera siblings have always cared for each other.and for their sister most of all.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. before we begin

**some basic info on the siblings before we start (and also their heights because size kinks go brrr):**

****

****

hubert - 26 yrs. was 19 when parents died. ceo/businessman. 5"11

gregory - 24. was 17 when parents died. fashion designer/model. 5"10 

****

****

****

alexi - 23 yrs. was 16 when parents died. club bouncer. 6"8

jamison - 20 yrs. was 13 when parents died. gang leader. 5"11

richard - jamison's identical twin brother. gang leader.

venn - born on the same year as jamison and richard, but several (specifically 11) months after. freelance engineer. 5"8

azrael - 18 yrs. was 11 when parents died. student, part-time cafe worker. 5"3

ella - only girl of the family. azrael's identical twin sister. student, part-time cafe worker.

bennette - 17 yrs. was 10 when parents died. student, part-time library assistant. 4"10

avery - 16 yrs. was 9 when parents died. student. 5"1

jonathan - 15 yrs. was 8 when parents died. student. 5"2

taylor - 14 yrs. was 7 when parents died. student. 4"11

harper - taylor's identical twin brother. student, runs a small lemonade stand.

tomathy - youngest. 12 yrs. was 5 when parents died. student, runs a small lemonade stand. 5"1

**hubert, gregory, alexi, venn, jonathan, and tomathy have individual bedrooms.  
richard/jamison, ella/azrael, bennette/avery, taylor/harper have shared bedrooms.**


	2. family

As normal as it was for Ella, it could still be a shock for one to learn about her brothers.

Yes, she has thirteen of them.  
While that is normally very suprising and/or uncommon, it was still a massive and very normal part of her life.

It was getting annoying, all these people reacting to her family, giving condolences to their deceased parents (who have been gone for years at this point).  
What was even more annoying were the comments some would make once finally meeting her brothers, or on learning who her brothers were.

The amount of girls (and guys, occasionally) that approached her, purely to get closer to her older brothers (or her twin) disgusted and upset her.  
She didn't want anyone to take advantage of her brothers, and she didn't want anyone to take advantage of _her_.

She was still her own person, not some sort of phoneline or train ticket into a hot guy's pants.  
Her brothers were their own people, too. They deserved more than some horny teen trying to get into their bed.

Hubert and Gregory were famous in their own respective fields - business and fashion. Fortunately, they had the good sense to never entirely include their family, leaving the rest of the Riveras free from any news media and the like.

Though it didn't stop others from bothering them once they were found out.

Ella was _so_ upset when things like that happened, so much so that she was afraid to trust people at this point in fear of her brothers being hurt, taken advantage of, or worse.

She had broke down crying about it to Azrael once, when they were safe in the confines of their room.  
She was thankful for her twin's apathy - it kept him grounded and calm, and allowed Ella to properly rely on him. She was still careful with her words, however.  
Azrael's calm was not enough to mask nor extinguish his anger, and the last Ella needed was her brother going on a rampage, may it be physical or verbal.

She was utterly _terrified_ of going to the rest of her brothers about it - Bennette and the rest were younger (Tomathy was _literally_ twelve!), and they had enough on their plate. With Hubert and the rest being the eldest, and thus having to work and/or earn money via their own means, Ella was scared of adding to their already large stress.

But that didn't stop her brothers from worrying.

Richard was scarily good at percieving emotions, even if they were hidden.  
And, if one's true feelings were masked or hidden, then Richard will search for every single tell that will allow him to find out.

So, he very much noticed how Ella progressively got sadder, and how she tended to confine herself to her room more, dragging Azrael with her.

Richard knew enough to know that she was upset, even without reading her tells (he was her older brother - he raised her just as much as their parents did - did she really think he wouldn't notice?).  
Ella would only do these things to avoid getting hurt, or when she didn't want others to get hurt. More often than not, it was both.

But Richard knew not to pick or probe - that would make Ella more withdrawn and upset than she already was - so, he waited.

And his chance came at midnight, when he went down to the kitchen to get something to drink, and found Ella already there, drinking a glass of milk.

She was wide-eyed and panicked when she noticed Richard standing there, nearly dropping her the glass cup.  
Richard only smiled at her.

"Something bothering you, my dear?" Richard asked, walking forward and standing in front of Ella.  
She gulped, "No.. Not really".

Her response was meek, and carried the questioning tone she would always have when she was never sure.  
Richard smiled again. Ella grimaced, looking down.  
She knew where this was going.

"Ah, I may not be Azrael, but I'm still smart enough to know when someone is _lying_ " Richard said, his voice chipper, though it carried a stern edge.  
Ella cringed, wishing Azrael were here to provide support. She hated being told on by her brothers - it gave her all the bad and wrong feelings that she was _desperately_ trying to avoid.

Her lower lip wobbled, then everything suddenly came spilling out of her like the tide.  
She set the glass down and started talking and complaning, ranting to the older male about all these people that wanted nothing more than to take advantage of her beloved siblings, how they started increasing, how they only wanted to befriend her to get close to them, and how she was so _sick_ and _tired_ of it, and how she was so fucking _terrified_ of telling her brothers because she didn't want to bother them, or add to their stress.

She was crying by the end of it, hiccuping and rubbing at her eyes.

Richard's stern appearance washed away instantly, replaced by a soft and caring figure.

"Oh, _darling_ ", Richard began, moving to encase Ella in his arms, hugging her tightly.  
"We're your _brothers_. We're supposed to help with things that you think are too much. Did you think you could pull through by only relying on Azrael?"  
It wasn't hard to make thay conclusion - the brothers knew that if there were anyone to turn to in an hour of need, Ella would go to her twin with no hesitation.

Ella didn't reply, only hiccuping again and nodding against her brother's torso, arms coming up to return his hug.

Richard tutted, though he rolled his eye slightly. She didn't always have to rely on Azrael for everything, and yet she did.  
Richard is going to have to teach her to rely on _him_ \- and the rest of their brothers, he supposes - just as much.

"We care about you, too. You're free to rely on us when it comes to your problems just as much as you do to Azrael, especially if they make you break down this much" Richard said, using one hand to rake his fingers through her short, black hair.

"I know.. 'M sorry" Ella mumbled, voice muffled and made even softer by their hug, but Richard heard her all the same.  
"It's alright baby, I understand" Richard answered, shushing her and trying to soothe her tears.  
"But remember, you can rely on me - on _us_ "

Ella only nodded again.

As Ella slowly calmed down, her sniffles and hiccups occupying the silence, Richard angled his head left, making eye contact with Jamie, who stood a few ways away, arms crossed.

Ella hadn't noticed him, nor when he had arrived, though the tall male was around long enough to have heard what she had said.

Richard's eye hardened, nodding slightly.  
Jamie nodded in response. He knew what they had to do.

Ella was their darling little sister, after all. They loathed to see her upset, and getting rid of any nuisances was one of the surefire ways to keep her happy.


	3. [ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ]

**BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN**


	4. [ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ]

**BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN**


	5. [ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ]

**BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN**


	6. [ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ]

**BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN**


	7. laundry day

As soon as Ella and Jamie left for groceries, Azrael went straight to work.

Harper nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened his door and found Azrael standing there, stiff and silent as always. (He just.. never knocks??? He just somehow knows when someone's going to open the door, then just decides to stand there when they do. It seemed like only Ella wasn't frightened by it).

"Wha--"  
"Wednesday. Laundry Day. Our turn" Was Azrael swift and clipped response before walking away.

Harper sputtered a bit at his curt and sudden words (how the fuck did Ella deal with him everyday?) and bolted after him.

Their way to the laundry room was silent. Harper didn't know what to talk about, and Azrael always talked too little. Sometimes it was hard to start up a conversation with him, especially when Ella nor any of their siblings were there to fill in the silence, or speak on Azrael's behalf.

The laundry room was near the end of the hallway where the downstairs bedrooms were, near where the basement door was located. Harper was suprised he didn't really run into any of their siblings, though he could slightly hear Alexi's snoring when they passed by his door. Harper guessed his brothers were trying to be more productive today (or they just wanted to get their chores out of the way already). 

The baskets of dirty clothes were already there, probably brought down by one of their siblings (they weren't really that good at keeping track of the chores that weren't their own, so it was usually hard for them to tell who did what).

"Uh.. Az?" Harper spoke up, shoulders tense.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh.. you haven't changed out of your uniform yet?"

Azrael jolted and looked down, pulling at his white polo shirt, eyes hardening. He felt somewhat embarrassed that _Harper_ of all people pointed this out. Oh well. Better him than his sister. Azrael couldn't even imagine hwo flushed he would've been if Ella ever pointed out that he was still in uniform. She probably would've even laughed and teased him a bit.  
He coughed into his fist. "Ugh.. Just.. Get started without me. I'll be back down in a bit" He said, then swiftly left the room.

Harper nodded and tried to bark out an "Okay!", though it died on his tongue as Azrael had already left. He instead shrugged and got started.

He pushed up the red sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up at his elbows, then started piling the colored clothes, white clothes, and underwear in their own sections to be washed seperately.

Harper froze suddenly, hesitating as he caught sight of his sister's underwear, his breath hitching.

It was incredibly easy to pick out the female undergarments from the mass of male ones, and soon Harper had them in a small, seperate pile.

His breathing got ragged as he picked out one of her panties - a simple pink one that had tiny frills and little strawberries printed all over it.

He brought it up to his face, but jolted out of his stupor when he heard Azrael's heavy but quick steps making their way to the laundry room  
Panicking, he stuffed the undergarment down his sweatpants and quickly got back to work, making it look like he was just arranging the pile.

Just a few short seconds later, the door swung open.

Harper thanked the gods above for his quick reaction time.

Azrael stood there, clad in a burgundy hoodie and black sweatpants, slightly crumpled school clothes in his arms.

"You already piled them?" Azrael said, walking forward and dumping his clothes into the appropriate piles. "Uh.. y-yeah" Harper replied, his voice cracking. He coughed into his fist, slightly cursing at himself. He could _not_ lose his cool in front of the one person who had the absolutely terrifying ability to see through lies and deception. 

Azrael furrowed his brows ~~_(FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU)_~~ , but said nothing more as he methodically put the clothes into the washing machine ~~_(OHTHANKGOD)_~~.

Harper let out a breath as discreetly as he could, shuffling in place slightly to make sure the piece of cloth hidden in his sweatpants wouldn't slip nor fall, before moving forward to help Azrael out.

Azrael decided to ignore how Harper's face was flushed. 

For now, anyway.


	8. A N N O U N C E M E N T

**okay, i realize that the previous chapters have been short/lackluster, and i want to apologise for that.**

**i wrote all the previous chapters in the middle of my exams and when i was stuck in a writing slump/writer's block, and also because i was trying to get a feel for the characters and properly map things out because i came up with the story on the spot.**

**but now that i was able to think a lot of things through, and that my exams are over, i can properly get into writing the story.**

**and so, im announcing a momentary hiatus.**

**im planning on editing/rewriting the previous chapters so it can properly fit the new narrative, and slowly build up and show events and eventually write in the cataclyst that cause the brothers to finally snap and take more... assertive actions.**

**happy reading, and i hope you have a good day!  
adieu!**


End file.
